magnumpifandomcom-20200214-history
Six Paintings, One Frame
Six Paintings, One Frame is the fourth episode of the first season in the 2018 remake of Magnum P.I. which was aired on October 15, 2018. Summary A close friend of Higgins, an art connoisseur who recently hired Magnum to test his security, is murdered, and Thomas is arrested as the main suspect. Plot Magnum breaks into a location to crash a party of an art collector, Mr. Candler. Candler is impressed he got in. It looks like Magnum just landed a job as a security consultant. The man wants to know how he go it. Magnum gives him a run down and how he can fix it. Candler excuses himself to talk to the party about his art collection. Magnum flirts a little with Candler’s employee from the Museum, Tracy. She gives her number to Magnum. Juliet comes to see Magnum. She was invited by Candler. Magnum tries to head out to watch the rest of the game. He sees a room with a TV. Makes himself comfortable and eats some mini hot dogs. 3 Days Later Magnum kayaks across the ocean while thinking about his late father. He arrives at the shore to see Juliet and the detective. Candler was murdered by gun point, his art stolen and the murderer entered the house the same way Magnum did. Somebody must have stolen Magnum’s report. Magnum and Juliet head to Candler’s estate to ask a few questions. The authorities are there combing though things. Juliet agrees to help Magnum look into it. Magnum needs to find the art then the killer. He talks to Rick and TC for some help. Both of them tell him they are busy. Magnum tells them that this was Robin’s friend. They get on board. While they work the case, TC admits he minored in art history. Rick laughs. They meet with Rick’s connection. She tells them about how she heard about some big art work hitting the black market. Magnum talks to all of the people who may know how the killer got access to his reports. His friend Allie tells him to hurry it up before he loses jobs and his reputation. TC and Rick call in what they have found out – a European man in his 40s with a shaved head. Magnum recalls meeting him at the party. His name was Kristoph. Magnum breaks into Kristoph's home and finds him dead in the pool. Magnum calls the detective. He arrives. They talk about how the man may have had a partner and maybe he killed him. The detective tells Magnum he needs to stay out of the case. Magnum heads to see Juliet for help. He offers her a shoulder to cry on. She tells him they weren’t lovers but a friend. She doesn’t have many. Kumu calls. The authorities are there to look through the house. The DA thinks Magnum did it. After their search, they take Magnum in. They got a call. The art is in a storage locker and magnum’s name is on it. At the precinct, they do some digging and realize Magnum has been set-up. Juliet picks him up. She has Kristoph's phone and she has hacked her way into it. On their way out, they run into Candler’s associate James who is there to try and get the paintings back. After some investigating, Magnum and Juliet think they know who did it. Magnum goes to see the art appraiser Tracy and runs into James who is trying to gun her down. They run. During a down moment, Tracy confesses to being behind the theft. Magnum hides her in a closet while he fights James. While they tangle, James admits to being in on it. The detective arrives as James falls on top of a car. Magnum tells him he is late. They discover that Tracy, Kristoph and James were all trying to hide a Rembrandt. Later, Magnum brings Juliet a drink while they wait to go to the funeral. They toast to Candler. Before they go, Juliet has to help him with his tie. Notes * Chav is UK slang for a member of the Lower Classes. * A toff is UK slang for a member of the Upper Class. Deaths Trivia * Butcher's Hook, or look, as in take a Butcher's is part of Cockney Rhyming Slang or Thief's Cant. * A shandy is a a working class drink composed of lemonade and beer. Quotes Cast Main * Jay Hernandez as Thomas Magnum * Perdita Weeks as Juliet Higgins * Zachary Knighton as Orville "Rick" Wright * Stephen Hill as Theodore "T.C." Calvin * Tim Kang as Detective Gordon Katsumoto * Amy Hill as Teuila Tuileta Guest * Kassia Conway as Madison Akana * Erica Luttrell as Allie Mahelona * Hal Ozsan as Jack Candler * Raymond Lee as James Chen * Catherine Davis as Tracy Hutton * Romualdo Castillo as Christophe Midi Category:Episodes (reboot) Category:Season 1 (2018)